Christmastide
by The Eccentric
Summary: Young Justice's version of a classic Christmas song. We all know it was waiting to be written.
1. First Day

**_"Christmastide"_**

**_(_Twelve Days)**

**1/12**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_**On the First day of Christmas the League gave to the team:**_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Today was the day and Billy Batson was thoroughly unhappy.<p>

Today was Santa's arrival to town; he would be waiting at the local mall for all the children to come and visit him before the big day. His uncle was supposed to be taking him later on in the day, but something had come up. The something had come from Billy's side of the schedule rather than his uncle's. That something was an evil, large, Christmas hating Bat.

Billy wasn't sure what Batman had against Santa, and he didn't really care. The scary hero needed him to watch the Young Justice team because Black Canary had something of her own come up at last minute. While Billy did love spending time with the team, he would much rather be explaining to Santa why pulling Allie Shaw's braid everyday wasn't a good reason to put him on the Naughty List. Billy was a super hero after all, and that would offset any bad deeds, right?

Now he sat as Captain Marvel in the entrance hanger discussing...well, listening to the Batman lay out a new set of restrictions that the team was to abide by. Rules that he would have to

enforce. Batman pointedly ignored the pout on Marvel's face as he droned on (something Batman wasn't supposed to do) about the things the team wasn't allowed to do. Finally, Batman stopped and glared at the other hero from behind his cowl; Billy didn't even flinch.

"Is there something wrong, Captain Marvel?" irritation laced the Bat's rough voice. Marvel was quick to reply to the darkly garbed man, despite his hesitation to speak out to the Batman.

"Actually, I kind of had plans with my uncle today," Marvel started hesitantly. The other man just stare, waiting for him to continue. Instead, Marvel chose not to; opting to fiddle with the edge of the table they were sitting at. The Batman sighed inaudibly.

"You were the only option we had. After their track record, the team cannot be unsupervised while they are all present at the base," Batman explained. "Your uncle can re-schedule, I'm sure."

"But Santa can't," Marvel muttered under his breath, jabbing the table hard enough with his finger to leave a dent in the metal.

"What?" Batman growled, daring him to answer.

"I said, 'Santa can't reschedule'!" Captain Marvel raised his voice to help the deafening hero hear his statement. At the new glare he received, he dropped his smile and eyes immediately, with a glum. "Oh."

"Santa isn't real, Marvel. He wouldn't be able to reschedule anyways," Batman spoke monotonously and Marvel's head snapped up, eyes large and an outraged look on his face. Batman continued, now uncertainly, "You did know that…right?"

"Santa is so real! He's at the mall right now and I'm supposed to be there!" Marvel defended immediately. The Batman sighed, figuring that it was about time Billy knew the truth.

"No, he's not. The man at the mall is an employee dressed as Santa. He's not real," Batman continued. Internally, Batman reasoned that since Robin had known long before he had even become a hero and Billy needed to be a little less naïve about the world.

Tears had sprung up in Captain Marvel's eyes and his mouth was agape in sheer horror, "N-no! S-s-santa is r-real!"

"Billy—" Batman began, stopping as the tears began to stream down the boy's face. He chose that moment to realize that he had practically crushed an innocent kid's holiday spirit. He had made a mistake, something else the Batman isn't supposed to do. The silently falling tears had quickly morphed into the loud, sobbing bawling that only a child could manage.

"Santa's not real," Marvel wailed at the top of his lungs. Batman cringed and decided that it might be time for him to leave before he made things worse. He stilled as he heard approaching footsteps behind him and before he saw them, he knew exactly who was there. Batman turned towards the doorway and was met face to face with the intruders. Batman's prodigy and his two female teammates were staring awkwardly at the scene before them.

"Bat's, what did you do to him?" Robin was the first to break the awkward silence. After the younger boy had spoken, Megan was quick to their favorite babysitter's side in attempt to comfort him. Artemis and Robin still stood in the doorway staring down the big, bad Bat.

"I told him that Santa isn't real," he spoke lowly, gaining a skeptical look from his partner and the archer.

"He didn't know th—" Artemis' crass question was interrupted by Megan's panicked inquiry. The Martian's eyes were wide and she looked devastated as she regarded their supervisor.

"Santa…he's not…real?"

"Bat-Batman said that people just d-dressed up as him!" Marvel wailed in response between sobs in response to Megan's question before anyone else could calmly reply to the Martian girl. The girl in question looked confounded for a split second before her face crumpled and she began crying as well. She flung her arms around Marvel and the two of them were both crying into one another's shoulder.

Artemis shot a glare at the Dark Knight and strode quickly to Megan and Marvel's side, attempting to soothe the two's sorrow. Robin crossed his arms and looked at his mentor expectantly; had the two been at home, Batman might have been fidgeting uncomfortable. Of course, Alfred would have been standing behind his ward with his arms crossed and a disapproving look on his face. Batman jerked his head slightly in gesture for the two to talk away from the situation. The two walked away from the sobbing alien and superhero being comforted by a caustically, unhappy blonde. She shot a desperate look at their backs as she smoothed Megan's hair and patted Marvel's shoulder.

"Hey, hey. He's right you know?" Artemis' voice took on a softer tone while the two sobbed harder. "Except for the whole Santa not existing. Santa really does exist. He's just too busy to visit all the malls."

"R-really?" Megan sniffled as she looked at her teammate, her bottom lip trembling.

"Well, yeah. Santa doesn't have enough time to visit all the malls, make the toys for the world, and then deliver them," Artemis forced herself to smile, despite feeling completely awkward and uncomfortable with having to pacify the two.

"So…so…the guys that dress up at Santa…" Marvel looked up tearfully at the archer, a small twinkle of hope in his eye. "They're like Santa's helpers…?"

"Yeah…yeah," Artemis nodded and a genuine smile grew on her face. "That's exactly right. They're probably Santa's most important helpers, but it's supposed to be a secret. That's why Batman doesn't know!"

"Oh!" Megan nodded in understanding while Marvel giggled at the thought of the Batman being left out of the loop for once.

"Since he doesn't believe in Santa, he doesn't get any presents," Artemis pointed out, grinning at the two that now giggled through their drying tears.

"That must be why he's always such a grouch!" Captain Marvel exclaimed and his laughter began anew. Artemis couldn't help herself as she joined in the gleeful laughter when the fierce hero shot a look over his shoulder at them from across the room.

"That would explain a lot," Artemis nodded and tugged on both of their arms. "Now, come on. Frosty the Snowman is coming on TV and then Rudolph comes on afterwards. There's no way we can miss that."

The alien and hero were quick to move, pulling the originally unwilling archer along behind them. As they reached the door, Marvel broke the eager silence.

"So Frosty's real too right, Arty?" Over her shoulder, Artemis shot a pointed look at the serious duo still deep in conversation. They didn't bother acknowledging the blonde.

"You realize, you owe her, right?" Robin chuckled, catching the look from the corner of his eye. Batman frowned.

"Only if she can make a plausible cover for a living Snowman," Batman grunted.

.

.

_**A Captain Marvel in tears**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Yes. This will be sung in the tune of "Twelve Days of Christmas".  
>I'm only doing this to try and get more into the spirit of the holiday.<br>Apparently, I'm being a Scrooge, but I'm just not really up for the holidays this year.  
>If it doesn't work...well...at least you guys have something to read.<strong>

**Expect the "Second Day" by the weekend! **

**Hopefully I'll be back to updating 'Cracks in a Mountain' by then as well!**


	2. Second Day

**_"Christmastide"_**

**_(_Twelve Days)**

**2/12**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_**On the second day of Christmas, Canary gave to the team:**_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"You see, the size of your attacker doesn't matter M'gann," Black Canary grunted as she took Red Tornado down with a simple toss over her shoulder. "You just have to utilize their weight against them. While strength and agility are important in a fight, knowledge gives you the edge against even the fiercest opponents."<p>

The youngest three members stood to the side and snickered at the sight of one of their mentors being taken down by the petite blonde woman. Kaldur and Conner helped the robot from his place on the hard floor, a bright "FAILURE' indicator inches above his head. The Martian girl had been watching intently as the heroine had flipped Red Tornado over her shoulder and let gravity plant him painfully to the floor. She had seen it done so many times in movies and on television, but she never had really expected to see it really happen in real life on Earth.

"That's so cool, Black Canary! Can I try?" Megan asked eagerly, excitement shining on her face. Black Canary surveyed the team of heroes and nodded shortly.

"I don't see why not," her response was crisp as her eyes twinkled in amusement when they returned to the girl. "Although, I think Red Tornado needs a little break. That means that you get to pick your victim."

The color rose lightly in Megan's cheeks, but did nothing to stop her excitement from showing. The rest of the team now just stared at the two with various looks of disbelief on their faces. A small frown appeared on Megan's own face in response to her friend's expressions.

"Hello Megan," she slapped her forehead lightly, frown still in place. "Of course they don't want to be thrown to the ground by a girl."

"It's not that Megs! It's just.." Wally interrupted abruptly, trailing off uncertainly. "Well…the ground. It's…hard?"

"Nice save, Baywatch," Artemis smirked at the red head. Canary turned her gaze to the blonde girl.

"Since apparently their masculinity is at stake, why don't you help out your teammate, Artemis?" Canary's hands had found her hips and a smirk had found her lips as well. "I wanna make sure Megan has the technique down before we go ahead and bruise their egos."

"Bruise? I was hoping more for deflation," Artemis shrugged as she stepped forward. Canary led the girl into place behind Megan, taking Artemis' hand and placing it on her shoulder.

"Baby steps, Artemis. We have to start somewhere," Canary winked at the younger blonde before stepping off to the side. "Alright Megan. We're going to start easy. No tossing someone like they're a rag-doll just yet. Are you ready?"

"I think so…" Megan trailed off hesitantly, casting a nervous glance over her shoulder at her fellow teammate.

"Don't worry about me," Artemis grinned at her friend in attempt to ease her nerves. "I've taken worse hits. Besides, if I take this hit for the team, the team gets to take the harder ones later on."

"Alright," Megan faced forward, a determined look on her face and nodded sharply. "I'm ready."

"Good. What you'll need to do, Megan, is get a good grip on Artemis' forearm to begin with," Canary watched as Megan reached over her shoulder with both hands and gripped the girl's arm. One hand was firmly gripping her wrist while the other was closer to the elbow. "Good. Next you'll need to simultaneously pull Artemis closer to your body while falling into a squat. When you begin lift her with your hips, roll her from your hip and over your shoulder as you bend. This gives less chance of a quick recovery from your opponent and puts less strain on you. Got it?"

"I think so," Megan nodded once more.

"Alright, whenever you're ready then," Canary stood back and watched the girl tense slightly. She began moving through the motions.

Megan yanked on the forearm in her grip as hard as she could until she felt another body meet her own, by then she was already squatting to compensate for Artemis' slightly shorter form. She rolled the girl over her hips and off of her right shoulder just as Canary had instructed. Her hold was still fierce even when the blonde hit the floor with a hard 'thump' and a low grunt.

Immediately, Megan was at her side, still holding her forearm, checking to make sure she was okay.

"I'm fine, Megan. I promise," Artemis pulled her arm from the death grip of the alien girl carefully, while patting the girl's shoulder with her free hand. "You did great. Way to go."

"She's right. Very well done for your first attempt," Canary smiled at the red head as she offered a hand up to the blonde. "Now you can have first pick of your training dummy."

Megan blushed once more and Artemis snorted in amusement.

"Go on, Megan," Artemis nudged the girl, smirk still present on her face. "You can take any of them down."

"Oh, I don't think…" Megan's frown was back. Both Black Canary and Artemis looked at the girl pointedly.

"Alright. Conner! You're up then," Canary barked out, startling the clone. He glowered slightly at their den mother, but she brushed it off as though it were nothing. Artemis sent a smirk his way as she passed him to rejoin the team.

"Oh! No! I don't think that I could flip him, Black Canary," Megan sent a desperate look to their mentor, motioning with her hands. "Conner's…uh…much larger than Artemis. I don't think that I'm ready for someone his size just yet."

"Supey. Man, I think you just got called fat," Wally laughed from the sidelines. His laughter was silenced by a rough jab to the ribs from the Boy Wonder. Artemis stood to his left, stifling her own laughter.

"…" Superboy's glare was turned in the direction of the speedster, who held his hands up defenselessly.

"I didn't mean it like that, Conner. I promise," Megan's voice was small, but sincere. Conner couldn't help but to soften his expression as his eyes came to rest back on his girlfriend.

"I know," he spoke gruffly. Black Canary chose that moment to clear her throat.

"Let's get started then. Take your position behind her, Conner," Superboy did as he was told and Megan followed through with the same motions as she had with Artemis. Canary sighed at the half-hearted effort that the girl was putting into her actions. When it came time for Megan to pull the boy onto her hip, there was no avail. Superboy hadn't even moved.

"Who would have guessed?" Wally's voice piped up, amusement laced throughout it.

"Probably you," Artemis muttered. "She flipped me easy, but she won't even try to pull him off the ground? What a fail."

"Alright, then. Can anyone tell us what's not right here?" Canary turned away from the sad attempt to the rest of the team. Three out of four were giggling and talking amongst themselves, while the forth watched intently.

"M'gann is not using enough force," Kaldur supplied after the other three received a hard glare from Canary.

"Correct. So why isn't she using enough force? Anybody?"

"Because she doesn't really want to…?" Robin ventured, gaining a nod of approval from the blonde woman.

"Exactly. Megan, Conner. Take a break," Canary nods to the awkwardly standing teens. "Artemis, Wally. Show them how it's done."

"Anything for you, beautiful," Wally winked at Black Canary, and Artemis rolled her eyes as she moved to the spot that Megan and Conner had just occupied. Wally stopped as he was shoulder to shoulder with Canary and "lowered" his voice to a stage whisper. "I'm flipping her, right? I mean, she is the fat one."

"WHAT?" Artemis exclaimed angrily, turning to glare fiercely at the speedster.

Wally just shrugged, "I haven't worked out today. Flipping you over my shoulder should do for the day."

"Since you're taller than Artemis, you can be the attacker," Canary raise an eyebrow at the boy, crossing her arms. "Megan needs to see how to use enough force to bring a bigger opponent down physically."

"Aw, man," Wally pouted and Artemis stuck out her tongue childishly.

"That means you're the fat one, Flashboy," Artemis taunted.

"Alright Artemis. Do us all a favor and take him down," Canary instructed. After a pause, she added, "Gently."

"Got it," Artemis nodded quickly, her blonde ponytail bobbing slightly; causing it to hit Wally in the face. Wally glared at the back of the girls' head, saying nothing.

"Begin."

Instead of grabbing Wally's forearm as she was supposed to, Artemis jabbed her elbow back into his abdomen. The red head let out a pained gasp as he doubled over slightly. Artemis took the opportunity to turn quickly and swipe the feet out from under him. Wally landed heavily on the hard floor, a low groan escaping him. The "FAILURE" tag made Artemis grin in triumph. Canary had closed her eyes and was shaking her head.

"You realize that I wanted you to demonstrate the flip, right?" Canary's eyes were still closed as she spoke causing her to miss Artemis' shrug.

"She can perform that maneuver easily when she wants to," Artemis pointed out, Canary internally agreed. "Besides I figured that she might want to see another way to take down someone. An easier way."

"We would have gotten to that," Canary stuck to her guns as she reasoned.

"You didn't say exactly how to take him down. You just said to take him down. So I did," Artemis shrugged again, this time Canary caught it.

"You knew what I meant though."

"You're the one that told us to 'take the enemy down, no matter what' last week," Artemis now had her hands on her hips. The blondes stared one another down. Wally watched from the floor, hoping to see a super-heroine cat fight up close.

"Wally isn't the enemy, Artemis! This session was for Megan's training."

"He was going to be a dead weight! Even I can't pull a fatty like Wally off the ground when he's pretending to be a paper weight!"

"I am not fat!"

"Besides yesterday you told me to always be unpredictable," Artemis crossed her arms with an air of finality. Canary just stared, Wally glared from his seat on the floor, and the rest of the team's necks hurt from watching the argument bounce back and forth.

"That..." Canary began with a sigh. "Was definitely unpredictable. Good job, Artemis."

"The awkward moment when you lose and argument with Arty," Robin grinned to himself.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Two Epic Fails**

* * *

><p><strong>What a fail. I suck so much at writing holiday themed stuff. Forgive me?<br>There's actually more than two fails in the chapter, but I'll let you guys decide what's an epic fail and what's just a fail.  
>For some reason, Artemis always seems to hijack my stories, even when I intend for her not to. What's with that? Dx<strong>

**So hopefully next chapter will be more Christmas-y/holiday-esque themed, but like I said: I am not in the spirit this year. So don't expect too much from me.**

**Thanks for the support thus far guys!**

**Until the next one! **


	3. Third Day

_**"Christmastide"**_

_**(**_**Twelve Days)**

**3/12**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_**On the third day of Christmas, Red Tornado gave to the team:**_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Why do they have blue feet?"<p>

"I am truly not sure, my friend," Kaldur answered the clone vaguely. The two stared at the metal cage sitting on the coffee table. There were three chickens in the cage, pecking aimlessly at the bottom of the cage. Conner shrugged and took a seat on the couch, practically ignoring the poultry in the room. Kaldur sighed and followed suit, distancing himself from the cage by sitting away from the coffee table. As far away from the cage as he could.

"Hey guys. What's—" their resident speedster rentered the room coming to an abrupt stop, his mouth wide open and his finger paused in mid-scratch on his cheeks. "Supey. You gotta stop bringing home pets, man. Bats is gonna kill you."

"Conner did not adopt the chickens, Wally," Aqualad gave the red head and unamused look before glancing back at the cage.

"They were already here," Conner spoke shortly followed by another shrug. Wally was quick to approach the cage, sticking his finger between the bars. The chickens shuffled away from the intruding finger; low clucks from the three hens permeated the silence in the room. One brace soul leaned forward and stared down Wally's finger, who wiggled the appendage in response. The chicken was quick to react to the movement, bobbing forward and striking the appendage with its beak. Wally reared back in surprise, the shock was written all over his face.

"What the—?" he roared, cutting himself off with a gasp. All of a sudden he was clutching the finger he had stuck into the cage. It was bleeding rather profusely. "I'm bleeding! Did you see that? That stupid thing! It got me! That damn chicken bit me!"

"Chickens don't bite, bro," a voice interjected, the amusement in the voice was evident. Robin stood in the doorway dressed casually, sunglasses perched on his nose as normal. Behind him, Megan approached, stopping at the younger boy's shoulder, a pink gym bag was hanging off her shoulder. "They peck."

"Shut up, Rob! It doesn't matter what the stupid chicken did! I'm still bleeding!" Wally whined pathetically, still holding his finger up with a pitiful expression on his face. Robin and Megan both laughed as they walked further into the room. Robin tossed his bag to the floor before flopping on the couch next to Superboy. Megan went behind the boy, picking up the bag from the middle of the room. After sitting her bag and Robin's propped up against the back of the couch, she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's shoulders and rested her chin against her bent elbow.

"Come on, Wally. It's not the chicken's fault. You probably just scared it," Megan frowned at the speedster who was glaring at the cage fiercely.

"Come on, Megs. Who would be scared of this face?" Wally snapped out of his intense state to wink at the alien girl, despite the fact she had her arms wrapped around her boyfriend. Megan just grinned back, rolling her eyes, and Conner chose to glare, something he was very good at.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Robin piped in, a mischievous smirk on his own face. Wally turned to glare at his best friend.

"I really hope it's not a rhetoric at work, because I know the answer to that question," a snide voice from the kitchen entrance added. Wally groaned aloud, placing the voice immediately. "It's everyone, right?"

"Is it too much to ask for you not to be here?" his glare switched from the Boy Wonder to the evil blonde holding a canned soda. "I don't think it's too much to ask."

"Wally. Artemis. Do not start this," Kaldur ordered in a firm voice. Artemis smirked and Wally rolled his eyes, but they obliged. Artemis climbed over the back of the couch and sat next to Kaldur staring at the cage curiously.

"So why is there a cage with three chickens in it on our coffee table?" She asked as though it was an everyday question.

"Huh. You know, we hadn't even noticed," Wally snarked as he poked at the cage once more.

"Dude, don't do that," Robin warned. "You do remember what happened last time, right?"

"Huh. I could've sworn you were crying about being bitten by a chicken earlier," Artemis added triumphantly.

"Of course I remember. It happened all of five minutes ago, bro," Wally frowned at his friend, but withdrew his finger. He then plopped down onto the couch next to the archer that always worked he nose. He shoved his shoulder against hers forcefully as he added: "I wasn't crying, thank you very much. And chickens don't bite. They peck."

"Riiiiight," Artemis smirked as she spoke condescendingly, nudging him back with her own shoulder.

"We should return to the matter at hand," Kaldur interrupted, he watched the two fondly with a light smile in his eyes.

"The chickens?" Conner offered.

"Precisely," the Atlantian nodded.

"So they were her when you guys got here, right?" Robin asked, propping himself up on a pillow. He pulled out his cell phone and began tapping on the screen. "That means someone that has access to the base left them here. Let me just check the cameras…"

"Or we could just read that card," Megan suggested, pointing at the red card standing upright directly in front of Conner. It was rather awkward that none of them had noticed it until that moment. Wally leaned forward and snatched the card before anyone else could. His eyes skimmed the front and he opened it, repeating the same action.

"Wow. It's a Christmas card," Wally spoke after a moment, his face showing no expression.

"Who's it from, Wally?" Robin asked, deciding that this was easier than checking the cameras. His phone was pocketed once more.

"Red Tornado."

"What?" Artemis exclaimed, leaning over Wally's arm to read the card for herself. Her long ponytail draped over his arm, but he did nothing to push her away. "Wow."

"Read it aloud for the team, Artemis," Kaldur suggested as he watched the two stare at the card.

"It's from How the Grinch Stole Christmas. I love Dr. Suess," Artemis explained a genuine smile growing on her face. She began with the front of the card. A picture of the notorious Grinch dressed as Santa and his dog, Max, stood at the edge of Mount Crumpit staring down. "_And the Grinch, with his Grinch-feet ice cold in the snow, stood puzzling and puzzling, how could it be so?_"

Wally took opened the card for the blonde, holding it up for her to read, "_It came without ribbons. It came without tags. It came without packages, boxes or bags. And he puzzled and puzzled 'till his puzzler was sore. Then the Grinch thought of something he hadn't before. What if Christmas, he thought, doesn't come from a store. What if Christmas, perhaps, means a little bit more._"

The inside of the card had the original illustration of the book's Christmas tree on the left and the Grinch's newly sized heart breaking the gold frame that showed its size throughout the classic story.

"Did Tornado sign it or anything?" Robin asked, his head was now hanging off the couch turned towards the two.

"Yeah," Wally nodded and cleared his throat. "_It is customary for the third day of Christmas to be accompanied by three French hens. I intend for this to be a joyous occasion as the first holiday your team will spend together. Happy Holidays, Red Tornado._"

"The chickens are French?" Conner raised an eyebrow, behind him Megan stifled a giggle.

"Huh, now that you mention it…" Artemis leaned forward and studied the birds closely.

"I see you have discovered your gift," the robotic voice of their main den mother came from the same doorway Robin and Megan had enter in. "I was not aware that all of you would arrive sooner than normal. I had expected more time to prepare."

Red Tornado held a large green bow in his hand made from a silky ribbon. Robin snapped a picture with his phone as the rest of the team snickered at the odd sight before them. Artemis interrupted the awkward moment of amused silence.

"The blue feet…" she trailed off as though piecing together a puzzle.

"Don't hurt yourself there, Blondie," Wally joked nudging the girl. She ignored him.

"Oh! I know. They're _poulet de bresse_. A French delicacy. That was really nice of you, Red Tornado."

"I worries me that you know that," Wally muttered.

"It worries me that you don't."

"It is customary to gift French hens on the third day of Christmas, is it now?" Red Tornado asked Robin, ignoring the archer and the speedster pointedly.

**.**

**.**

**Three French Hens?**

* * *

><p><strong>This one made me smile. Red Tornado would stick to the original song...and I couldn't think of anything for the third day anyways. So obviously it was meant to be.<strong>

**Enjoy, kiddies!**

**Until next time!**


	4. Fourth Day

"**Christmastide"**

**(Twelve Days)**

**4/12**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_**On the fourth day of Christmas, the team gave to the League…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"I can't believe that you're letting him act like…" Artemis grappled for the right word as she exclaimed in the general direction of their mentors. "Like…such a jerk!"

"Yeah, Bats way to trod on Conner," Robin quipped from the shoulder of the angry archer. His arms were crossed and his eyes staring accusingly from behind his dark glasses.

"It isn't our place to say anything. Superman is who he is," Green Arrow sighed, attempting to appease the two angry kids. "We can't really dictate how he reacts to situations. He _is_ Superman, would you want to tell him he's acting like a kid?"

"It should not matter who he is," Megan piped up, she had held back from the initial group in favor of seeming less attacking. "Superman is a superhero and I was taught that heroes, above everyone else, should have a strong sense of morals and he should be k—"

"Miss Martian, it is not our place to interfere with Superman's decision," Batman interrupted gruffly.

"So you're telling us you're not going to anything about it? So where's Supey going to celebrate Christmas? Alone in the cave?" Wally had stepped away from his spot against the far wall. He placed his hand on Megan's shoulder to try and calm the angry Martian. He glared fiercely at the two heroes before them.

"No. It's worse," Artemis spoke snidely. "They're telling us that they're wimps that don't want to rock the boat."

"Artemis! That's not—" Ollie started, completely surprised at his partner's vicious comment.

"So even though a kid is upstairs moping around because the guy he was cloned from doesn't want him included in his holiday, it's perfectly okay because the jerk is freaking Superman?" Wally cut off the elder archer, rolling with the younger ones snarky words. "Probably due to the fact that he doesn't want anything to do with him, like…oh, I don't know, **ever**!"

"Superman or not, Bats," Robin said contritely. "You know it's not right. Superman is the only person that can even begin to understand Conner and he's shunning him completely."

Batman didn't respond to his partner's remorseful observation, mostly because it would require him to lose an argument to a bunch of teenagers. At Batman's silence, Robin's scowl deepened and his stare morphed into a harsh glare directed at his caretaker.

"So then what about Christmas?" Megan asked, her voice hard and very nearly heartbreaking for her teammates to hear. "It's going to be Conner's first Christmas ever—"

"Yours too, Megs," Wally interjected somewhat helpfully.

"— And his first memory of Christmas is going to…_suck_," Megan spat the word. She sent a pointed look Wally's way as he opened his mouth to add to her speech once more. The boy closed it immediately. "That's just mean! You all should be really proud of yourselves. I'm pretty sure that the Grinch would have been more helpful about this than you!"

The green girl sent a deathly glare in the direction of the two League members, tears welling up quickly into them as she did so, before turning abruptly and stomping away. More than likely, she was going to find the clone with super sensitive hearing.

"Are you done then?" Batman spoke condescendingly after a moment. The remaining two glares and sneer were immediately directed his way. He didn't so much as bat an eye. Beside him, Ollie's shoulders sagged the slightest and a dramatic sigh escaped his lips.

"I don't think we'll be done until you do something about all of this," Robin shot back, staring down the Bat. Batman stared back, cursing himself for teaching the kid to be so confident in his young age.

"There's nothing to be done about it, Robin," a new voice spoke up as the hanger door closed. Much to the dismay of the Young Justice team members present, the Man of Steel had come a-knocking.

Unfortunately, for them: they had no say in opening the door.

"You shouldn't have come, Superman," Batman ended the staring match with the Boy Wonder to nod briefly at one of his dear friends.

"I was passing by and heard my name," Superman chuckled good-naturedly. "I figured I would see what all the fuss was about. I didn't realize that it would be so…negative."

"That's what you get for eavesdropping," Artemis muttered under her breath. The gazes of all three of the older heroes were immediately trained onto her, but she didn't falter or cower under the intensity. Artemis inhaled slightly and raised her chin so that her eyes met those of the famed hero, Superman.

"It's not eavesdropping it you don't mean to hear it," Superman chuckled once more, dismissing the young archer to turn to her mentor. "So this is your new one? She seems a tad difficult. What happened to Roy?"

"Nah, her bark is worse than her bite. It's a teenage girl thing," Ollie shrugged, forcing a smile onto his face. "Roy decided to go solo a few months back. Arty here is a top-shot though."

Robin and Wally chose to focus their attentions elsewhere, as they knew better than to cross the figure head of the Justice League. Even if he was being a jerk about things, they wanted a chance to be in the League in the future. Despite their anger and current dislike of the legend, they kept their mouths shut.

"Jerk," Artemis, on the other hand, had no qualms about pissing off the Man of Steel.

"Excuse me?" Superman quirked an eyebrow at the blonde girl. She was standing with her arms crossed, now flanked by both Robin and Wally. Both of the boys were looking at her at though she had lost her mind; Ollie might have had a similar expression on his face, if one would have taken the time to look. Her face was determined and her mouth was set in a firm line.

"Super hearing doesn't pick up insults, huh? What about the truth?" the small teenager glared at the hulking heap of a grown man, fire evident in her eyes. She didn't mind the way he spoke about her as though she wasn't here, she was pretty used to that. What she did mine was that he was Superman, for the sake of Heaven! He was supposed to be nice and kind and caring to every person. Except maybe the one that called him out on being a jerk. "You're a jerk. Who cares that Conner is your clone? No one. No one, except you."

"Artemis," Ollie tried, knowing that this was a touchy topic for Superman.

"No. He needs to hear it straight and non-sugarcoated," Artemis snapped, turning her glare to her mentor for the briefest of seconds. Superman crossed his arms and regarded the girl coldly when her gaze focused back on her. "He's not your son and he's not you. Conner is someone completely different, but he still has a lot to learn. He needs a mentor and, let's face it, you're not pulling your weight. No one said that you have to adopt the kid. Geez, he'd probably hate that—"

"Arty," Wally touched the girl's arm carefully, she shrugged it off.

"_Let me finish._ Conner _doesn't want to be you_. So you could at least help him figure out who he wants to be! He probably doesn't give a damn about Christmas anyways, but that fact that you spurred him makes it matter. In all honesty, Superman, Megan was right. You're a Grinch. A jerk. A complete as—"

"That is quite enough, Artemis," Kaldur cut in smoothly. He had been sitting at the computer's large screen studying a disturbance in the ocean from the League's satellite feed. Kaldur had been tuning out the conversation the best that he could. Artemis had pushed it too far and it was likely that the team could be punished for her insubordination. "You have said your peace. Go find Miss Martian and Superboy. I am sure they will have much to speak with you about…as will I."

Artemis turned her glare to their leader, meeting his firm stare unyieldingly, but proceeded to leave the room. She shot a final glare at Superman before exiting the room completely. Kaldur turned his own stare onto the other two members of his team and they skulked out of the room behind Artemis. Misery was evident on their faces. Kaldur approached the slightly stunned League members.

"I apologize. Artemis tends to become overtly involved in her words. I will speak to her and the others individually at a later time about their insubordination. I hope you will excuse me," Kaldur spoke out stoically and with a brief nod at the three men, he left the room at an unhurried pace.

This left the three heroes alone.

"You should consider what Artemis said," Ollie pointed out offhandedly. "Think about it a little."

"You're the one dressed in green. You'd be the Grinch," Superman cut in dryly.

"Last time I checked, it was Bat's job," Ollie grinned jovially. He really was a child sometime.

"This year, it's Superman's turn. You two missed the meeting about it," Batman spoke at he turned to leave, cape swishing behind him. The small joke while in the Batman persona startled the other two slightly. They both watched, wide-eyed as the man left the room. Ollie's grin returned, the scowl on Clark Kent's face deepened.

"I think I liked your old sidekick better."

"Pft. Aren't you just a mean one, Mister Grinch?"

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Four Angry Glares**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Let's face it. Superman is a jerk in this fandom. And this year, he's the elected Grinch. Lucky him.<strong>

**Artemis stole the chapter….again. Ugh. This was supposed to be more Megan, but noooo! Arty is a little more brash and blunt about this kind of thing, so it seemed to fit better.**

**Idk. The Team gets something from Agent A in the next one. So don't stray too far.**

**Until next time! (Consider reviewing!)**


	5. Fifth Day

"**Christmastide"**

**(Twleve Days)**

**5/12**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**On the fifth day of Christmas, Alfred gave the team:**

**.**

**.**

"Master Dick, would you please come here a moment?" the lithe of a British voice carried through the hallway into the small study that Richard Grayson was currently occupying. He sat at a large mahogany desk that was cluttered in loose leaf paper and multiple text books. Somewhere underneath it all, he was certain that his cell phone was there as well.

"Sure Alfred! Just gimme a second! I want to finish this…" the young boy trailed off as he worked out the long equation on his paper. His brows furrowed together as he glance over the original problem once more. He had missed an integer.

"Master Dick?" Alfred called once more, questioning the sudden stop in the young master's response.

"Done!" Dick stuck the paper into his book and slammed it closed joyfully. He jumped out of his seat immediately and hurried from the room, not to keep the elderly butler waiting any longer. Dick found the British man in the kitchen, which was thick with heavenly smells. He stood with a frilly apron on at the counter; the apron was old, but Dick still found it borderline hilarious. The spatula in his hand paused midair as he glanced over his shoulder.

"Master Dick. I presume that you have finished your schoolwork for the evening."

"Yeah. Took longer than expected," Dick glanced at the clock and frowned slightly. "I'm going to be late. Bruce is going to kill me."

"Master Bruce will understand," Alfred had turned back to the counter and continued moving the cooled cookies from the baking sheet to a plastic container. "He is rather adamant about your schooling."

"Only because I'm grounded from patrol, thanks to Artemis," Dick grumbled as he peeked around Alfred. Quickly, he snatched the cookie from off the spatula and took a bite from it.

"I was under the impression that you played your part as well," Alfred gave the boy a sly glance out of the corner of his eye.

"It's not fair the way Superman treats Conner is all," Dick was eyeing the gingerbread man that was missing a small chunk of his head. Even without an eye and half of his head missing, the cookie grinned up at him. Dick scowled and bit the rest of his head off. "Artemis was the one that was rude to him."

"She was the only one that spoke her mind then?"

"To Superman, yeah. I don't think she's ever met him though," Dick took another bite from the cookie, swallowing it before he spoke again. "Who in their right mind would ever criticize Superman? He's intimidating enough even when you know him."

"Miss Artemis did not hold her tongue then? She was punished as well, was she not?" Alfred asked as he moved on the next tray of cookies.

"Yeah. Ollie took away her bow, no patrol, and apparently her mom had lecture waiting when she got home that night. Plus Kaldur put the entire team off duty until after Christmas and Bruce let him!" Dick popped the remaining leg of his gingerbread man into his mouth and crunched on it mercilessly. "Insubordination. Which is ridiculous. Bruce and I get into it all the time."

"I am sure that he expected more from his team. Perhaps he believes that the subject is Conner's concerns. Not yours," After had finished placing the last of the cookies into the divided plastic container.

"He's our friend though," Dick tried to reason. "We're supposed to care."

"Care. Support. Yes, that would be the correct thing to do. Despite your good intentions, you may have made the situation worse for young Conner by speaking out," Alfred moved the now empty trays to the sink. Dick stood by watching him do so, a thoughtful look furrowing his brow. "Now I believe you mentioned something about being late?"

Dick cursed mentally (he would never do so aloud in front if the man) and pushed away from the counter he was leaning against. "Crap. Bruce really is going to kill me now. I better go change. I'll be right back, Alfred."

Alfred smiled to himself as he was left alone in the spacious kitchen. He ran the tap warm, waiting for the water to get to the right temperature to wash the dishes he had sullied from making cookies. Closing off he drain and adding a small dash of the soap that the young Master had chosen at the last outing he had attended with the butler. Dick had insisted that Alfred shouldn't have to go to the store by himself, especially in his old age.

'Old age,' Alfred scoffed to himself, unable to keep from smiling as he rolled up his sleeves and set to doing the dishes. Dick rushed back in, now out if his school uniform. Pulling on his leather coat, he searched the counter thoroughly.

"Looking for something, Master Dick?" Alfred asked over his shoulder.

"My sunglasses. I could have sworn I left them here."

"On top of the holiday tin, Master Dick," Alfred didn't bother looking away from the bowl he was washing. "I placed them there in hopes you would take the cookies with you and share them with the team."

"Oh," Dick picked up his glasses and eyed the tin. It was large and more than likely filled to the brim with Alfred's cookies. He wasn't really sure he wanted to share them with the team. Alfred's cookies were worth starting a war for.

"There will be plenty more that will be here when you arrive home, Master Dick," Alfred chuckled, reminding the boy. He heard the slight jostling of the tin and the light steps of the boy.

"See ya later, Alfred. And thanks, ya know. For the cookies," with that short goodbye, the Boy Wonder was gone. As were the cookies Alfred had intended for the team. Despite their regression, they had good intentions. They didn't deserve to mope around the week before Christmas. In hopes of cheering the teens up and with uncertainty of what flavor cookie to make, Alfred had made five of his best recipes. Yes, five. He hoped that they would enjoy them as much as Master Bruce and Master Dick did. Perhaps they would get a little holiday cheer from them as well.

Alfred sighed. Of course, he would have to hide the rest of the cookies from Master Bruce, should the younger man have any chance of getting any later on.

All the way to the Zeta tube, Dick considered shoving the tin into his bag to save the cookies for himself. He knew on arrival, Wally would recognize the tin immediately and would start hounding him about sharing whatever was inside. Sighing, Dick chose to be the nice guy this time. While Alfred's cookies were worth starting a war over, they also were capable of bringing about World Peace. That is, if one could bear to share.

Dick was met with suspicious silence, so he was extra careful walking through the base. He peeked around the corner to the main room and was meet with a very disturbing sight. Wally and Artemis were sitting close to one another on the couch, heads leaned together. The worst part? They were smiling and laughing.

"What the heck going on here?" Dick couldn't help but to blurt out as he stepped into the room. The two separated abruptly as they had been caught red handed.

"Oh, man. It's just you Rob," Wally put a hand to his chest and let out a large breath. Artemis rolled her eyes at the dramatics. "You just about gave me a heart attack."

"So what were you guys doing?" Robin raised an eyebrow as he pinned his friend with a look. Wally grinned largely.

"You know, the usual. Plotting to take over the world," Wally joked.

"Artemis would kill you before you could even take over Jersey," the Boy Wonder deadpanned.

"Why would anyone want to take over Jersey?" Artemis pipped in, attempting toswitch the focus of the conversation.

"You said plotting, right? What exactly for?" Dick ignore the blonde and focused on his best friend. Wally was the easier of the two to break. The red head fidgeted under the intense gaze.

"We're actually just joking about Superman," he chuckled nervously. Artemis groaned and slapped her forehead with her hand.

"Just joking? Really Wally? That's all you could come up with?"

"He could probably help us, ya know."

"But he wouldn't. His moral compass is a little better than ours."

"Please. It's Robin, the Troll Wonder. He would tota- Hey. What's that?"

"What's what, you idiot?"

"Quiet, woman. Rob, is that what I think it is?" Wally ignored the threats Artemis was now spitting in his direction, his eyes focused on Robin. Robin couldn't help the grin spreading across his face.

"Agent A sent us a little something," Robin shook the tin slightly and Wally started to drool.

"Dude, you gotta share," Wally was by his side in an instance. "What'd he send this time?"

"What are you talking about? Baywatch we need to finish our discussion," Artemis had stood up and begun glaring at the two. They were too busy staring into the now open tin to notice.

"There are more important things to attend to," Wally spoke in a dazed voice. "Gingerbread, short bread, pecan sandies, orange cranberry, and chocolate chip cookies have taken over the agenda."

"You can't be serious," Artemis quipped in a flat voice.

"Hey. If you don't want Agent A's cookie, then fine. More for us," Robin shrugged, crunching on a shortbread cookie.

"Come on, Blondie. I'll even let you have a chocolate chip one," Wally sang, waving a cookie over his shoulder that was missing a large bite.

"As long as it's not that one," Artemis sighed and moved closer to the two.

"Just shut up and eat a cookie already," Wally demanded, shoving the rest of his into his mouth. Artemis took a small bite, chewing carefully.

"Whoever Agent A is, he needs to teach Megan to make these," Robin hummed in agreement to Artemis' statement. Wally paused in midgrab to roll his eyes.

"Seriously, Arty. Just eat the damn cookie."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Five kinds of cookies.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Finished this at work, so it's not editted. I'll do that when i get home. **

**Enjoy the raw, error riddled version written on my phone.**

**Until next time!**


	6. Sixth Day

"**Christmastide"**

**(Twleve Days)**

**6/12**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**On the sixth day of Christmas, Batman gave the team:**

**.**

**.**

"Really, Robin? That's how you're hanging the lights?" Batman's gruff voice floated over his prodigy's shoulder. Robin resisted the urge to drop the string of colorful lights and bang his head against the wall. Was he really going to criticize every little thing he did?

"By the time you get done, Halloween will get here. Pick up the pace."

Yes. Yes he was going to criticize every little thing.

"Calm down, Bats. Do you want me to fall or something?" Robin couldn't help himself as he snapped back. Batman grunted.

"You won't fall."

"Are you so sure about that?"

"You're a trained acrobat. Even if you fell, you would land on your feet."

"Acrobats are not cats, you know."

"I didn't day anything about cats," Batman scowled behind his cowl and Robin knew he was the victor of this round.

"You don't have to. Catwoman's obviously on your mind," Robin smirked at the wall, imagining his mentor's face. "Let me guess, bank robbery last night and she just so happened to be the perp?"

Batman was silent.

"So did you catch her?"

"Get back to hanging the lights, Robin. Make sure they're done by Valentine's Day, if you don't mind," Robin listened to the swish of a cape and grinned. He added another point to his mental tally. Bruce was seriously lacking sometimes.

Batman stalked the halls, searching for a new victim to torment. He found his new focus quickly. Whoever was behind the moving evergreen tree. It was inching through the too tight hallway, with two large arms wrapped about it in an awkward bear hug.

"And where exactly are you putting that?"

Superboy's head poked out from behind one of the green fronds. His response was a mere grunt. "Living room."

"You can't put it there," Batman growled. Superboy just stared a moment. "Take it back down to the hanger."

Conner just shrugged and turned, walking back the way that he had come. Of course, the turning around in the small hallway with the large tree in his arms was harder than expected and he struggled a moment, trapped against the wally. Batman smirked triumphantly as the boy righted himself and the tree and started down the hallway, but the satisfaction was short lived.  
>Instead of standing around and wallowing in his sudden emptiness, he turned down the hall Conner had intended to take the tree down and ended up in the living room. He found the leader of his little team sitting on the floor studying whatever was in front of him. Batman was quick to stalk his new prey, sneaking behind the young man and glowering down at him. In front of Kaldur there were about ten different rolls of wrapping paper. All of them were brightly colored designs and prints. None of them matched in the least.<p>

Plus they were ugly.

"What exactly are you doing, Aqualad?" Batman's voice was low and deadly, but the Atlantian didn't even so much as flinch when the sudden interruption broke his intense concentration. Instead, he turned his head towards the elder hero and responded pleasantly.

"I was assigned to wrap empty boxes to look like presents," he paused, as though considering adding something else. "You were the one to assign said task, Batman."

Batman glared at Kaldur and his cool exterior. "I had expected you, of all people, to complete the task correctly."

"I do not understand. I have yet to even begin," Kaldur protested.

"We're all lucky you haven't," Batman quickly rebuked. "None of the paper matches."

"...I beg your pardon?" Kaldur blinked slowly at the man before turning back around to study the paper.

"There has to be a color scheme. Otherwise, it will look like the Joker had his way with Christmas and threw it to the hobos," Batman crossed his arms and glared at the colored paper over Aqualad's shoulder. The yellow and green glared just as fiercely back, while the teal and chartreuse paper sat calmly next to it.

"These are the colors that were in storage from before. I anticipated that you would prefer we use them instead of-" Batman held up a hand to stop the boy.

"I'll make this easy for you. Send Superboy to the store. Red and green paper. White bows," Batman spoke slowly. Kaldur sighed. "Shouldn't be too hard."

"Of course, Batman," Kaldur rose and glanced at the paper on the floor mournfully.

"He should be in the hanger," Batman supplied and Kaldur nodded, leaving the room.

Just as he was about to pat himself on the shoulder for stopping another mess, something stopped him. An odd sense of dread filled him and his nose. Something was burning.

He rushed to the kitchen and found Megan leaned over the counter reading a cook book. The oven behind her was on and set for another four minutes.

"Miss Martian, has it occurred to you that you must check whatever it is you are cooking?"

Megan jerked her head up and stared at the black clad man in horror. Her attention turned to the oven immediately afterwards and her expression became confused. "Um...there are still four minutes left until-"

"Sometimes the recommended cook time is inaccurate. Check the oven, Miss Martian," Batman demanded and the green girl nodded meekly. Floating over to the oven and pulling it open, she looked at their mentor expectantly for further instructions. The oven was empty. Glancing around the kitchen, Batman located an baking sheet of raw cookies on the counter next to the store. He cursed himself for jumping into things.

"The oven needs to be cleaned," he mumbled before stalking out of the kitchen. The Martian just shrugged and went back to the cook book, hoping that the recipe that Robin had gotten from Agent A would turn out correctly.

Batman took back to the halls, creeping through the shadows. He paused just before he rounded the next corner, hearing two voices.

"...like Christmas? Are you crazy or something?"

"I just don't like the holidays, Baywatch. Personal preference," Artemis' response was flat.

"Dude, there's something wrong with you. I knew there was," Kid Flash's own voice was triumphant. Batman stepped around the corner and the two teens stopped in their tracks, only feet away.

"Oh, hey Bats. What's going on?" the boy grinned at Batman while Artemis nodded her greeting.

"Confirming every task that was assigned is being executed properly," his response was short. The two's arms were ladened down with grocery bags and they were in their civvies, so he assumed the two had finished the shopping for the small holiday meal the team would have.

"We just finished up," Artemis supplied, a bored look on her face. "We're taking these to the kitchen and then we're done."

"No, you're not."

"Yeah, we are. You told us to get everything on the grocery list," Wally pointed out. "We got all that stuff and more."

Batman glared at the boy. "She's not."

"I told Wally twice already: I'm not dressing up as an elf," Artemis deadpanned, giving Batman a pointed look.

"No one is asking you to," Batman replied. "Christmas spirit was part of the assignment."

"You can't be serious."

"HA! He totally got you, Arty."

"Kid Flash, I'm completely serious."  
>"Oh...uh..."<p>

"You didn't say anything about having to be in the holiday spirit."

"It is a prerequisite that is expected, Artemis."

"That's just stupid."

"You will be enthused about the season or else."

"Hear that, Arty? 'Or else', Bats means business."

"Or else what?"

"Green Arrow will be having a talk to you about you attitude problem," Artemis snorted and rolled her eyes at Batman's threat, not bothering to pause as he added: "Your mother as well."

Artemis stepped around Batman and continued on her way down the corridor in the direction of the kitchen. Wally whistled lowly and was quick to pat the Dark Knight on the shoulder.

"Any other tasks you want to assign, Batsy? Ya know, since that one was quick to fall through."

"Go to your room, Wally."

"Really? That's the wittiest line you could come up with? I thought Rob would have taught you a few good ones by now."

"I wasn't joking. That's an order. Room. Now."

**.**

**.**

**Six different lectures**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>I don't like this one. Ugh.<strong>


	7. Seventh Day

"**Christmastide"**

**(Twleve Days)**

**7/12**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**On the seventh day of Christmas, Roy gave the team:**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>The team of six teenagers stared down their current den mother. Most of the expressions were of horror or pure excitement, or caught directly in between. Their temporary den mother in question was pacing back and forth in front of them, arms tucked behind his back and an almost terrifying smirk settled on his face. The superhero, Red Arrow, had never looked more frightening.<p>

"You see, the League has put me in charge here—"

"Temporarily," Artemis interjected sourly. She quickly found herself at the receiving end of three glares. Robin, Wally, and their current den mother were glowering at her for interrupting an obviously riveting speech. Oh, and Kaldur was sending a stern look her way as well.

"Temporary or not, I am in charge," Roy pointed out triumphantly. "That means you have to listen to me, Blondie."

Artemis snorted, receiving a sharp elbow in the ribs from Megan. Kaldur spoke kindly, "We understand that you are to be our…keeper, until one of the League members become available and may relieve you of the duty. We —"

"I'm not here to be your babysitter," Roy growled out, glaring at his friend. Kaldur met his glare with a blank stare of his own. "I am here to keep you in line. I'm here to teach you how to be smarter heroes. I am here to—"

"Hear yourself talk?" Artemis deadpanned as she rubbed both of her temples with her fingers.

"Artemis, leave him alone," Robin defended, puffing out his chest as though it made him more threatening. "He's just doing his job."

"Yeah! You're the only one that's complaining!" Wally joined into the defense, sticking out his tongue. "You're just afraid that Red Arrow will feel sorry for us because we have to deal with you all the time and offer to take your place."

"You're such an idiot, Baywatch," Artemis waved off the poor defense and began towards the door. "You guys are giving me a headache, especially our little politician baby sitter. I'm going to find some aspirin. Enjoy the rest of the speech."

"I do feel sorry that your team has to put up with that all the time, actually," Roy commented, a frown marring his face. "But I'm not here to join the team, as I was saying. I'm here to—"

"Babysit," Conner interrupted this time. "We got that."

"Conner," Megan gazed at the boy confused by his sudden rudeness. It was normal for Artemis, but rather unusual of an unprovoked Superboy. "Don't be rude."

"Artemis got a headache from him," Superboy shrugged. "I'm getting one too."

Megan sighed, while a couple of members of the team rolled their eyes skeptically. She shot them a pointed look. "She was developing a rather intense headache."

"No one said otherwise, Megs," Wally grinned at the girl, giving her a quick wink. "It's just Artemis; you can never believe what she has to say. Am I right or am I right?"

"Actually, you are right," Red Arrow began again, looking a little frustrated at the continuous interruptions. "Since she's out of the room, I think it's high time that you all demand the truth from her. It's only fair that you know who sh—"

"I apologize, Red Arrow; but that is not our concern. Artemis is allowed to withhold information about herself just as the rest of the team," this time Kaldur glared at the young man. "We will not demand anything of Artemis. It is not our place. She will confide in us as she sees fit."

"Kaldur's right, Roy," Robin prodded gently. "Just let that be. You're not going to win this one."

Roy huffed, "You're all being foolish."

"And you're pushing the issue too far," Megan countered, her arm now around Conner's shoulders as she floated at his height. "If you'll excuse us, we're going to see if Artemis found the aspirin. Superboy has a headache and I'm pretty sure I feel one coming on too."

"How can they be so blind?" Red Arrow spat as he watched the door close behind the Martian and the clone.

"Faith tends to be blind, my friend," Kaldur responded carefully.

"Eh, Artemis is our friend. Did you really expect anything different?" Robin shrugged, grin on his face.

"Dude, you can tell me all about Artemis," Wally grinned evilly. He paused for a second before scrambling to fix his error. "I don't mean like that! Just whatever she's been lying about or…or…not telling us! Just not…like that!"

"Wally, I expected you to have better taste than that," Roy mocked the boy, a disgusted look on his face. Wally groaned and slapped his palm to his face.

"Definitely a facepalm sort of moment, man," Robin laughed, stopping to clutch at his head. "Oh man. I think I might be getting a headache too."

"It's because Roy likes to hear himself talk," Wally pointed his finger at the other red head in the room, grin back on his face.

"Or the fact that you want to know all about my replacement blew his mind," Roy taunted back, unable to keep the grin from growing on his face.

"You both talk too much," Robin groaned. He used both of his hands to smack wildly at his two friends. Wally was quick to dodge out of the way, laughing the entire time. Roy was left with the onslaught, a particularly powerful hit landed right on the back of his skull. This propelled him forward slightly, causing him to clash foreheads painfully with the slightly shorter Atlantian.

"Dammit, Robin," Roy cursed, clutching his own head. Kaldur was rubbing his forehead, a pained expression painted on his face. Wally was standing next to Robin, laughing jovially. "That actually hurt."

"Sorry, Roy," Robin grinned sheepishly, adjusting his shades slightly. "I didn't think I was hitting _that_ hard."

"You weren't," Roy growled. "Until then."

"Ha! That was great," Wally choked out.

"Shut up, Flashboy," Roy demanded in a threatening tone.

"You gonna make me, Arrowhead?" Wally taunted back, knowing that he could outrun the archer.

"Wally, as Red Arrow is our current keeper, you must follow his instructions," Kaldur still rubbed his forehead, but was smiling slightly as he spoke. "Perhaps this would be a good time to follow Miss Martian and Superboy's example and decide if Artemis located the aspirin."

"Eh, might as well," Robin shrugged and started towards the door. Kaldur fell into step with the Boy Wonder, leaving the two red heads alone.

"Better be off then, huh? Aspirin from Arty," Wally taunted once more. "I think I'll go play out in the snow. It's gonna be a white Christmas here, so I should get used to running on the stuff. What do you think, oh great babysi—"

A resounding 'smack' echoed throughout the room.

Wally groaned and rubbed the back of his head. Roy smirked in his terrifying manner and started walking towards the door.

"You better come get some too! Consider it team bonding."

**.**

**.**

**Seven major headaches**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Roy chapter, like I promised…except the wrong story. facepalm**

**Oops. My bad.**

**I swear! I'm working on **_**Cracks in a Mountain**_** as much as I can. Despite the fact that it only takes me twenty minutes or so to write a thousand word drabble, it's hard to have twenty free minutes this time of year. **

**I promise there will be an update for that story by the twenty-fifth. Promise. **

**And if it's not the Roy Chapter, it will be a special edition Christmas chapter.**

**Until then, wait patiently readers of **_**Cracks in a Mountain**_**. **

**Next time will be soon!**


	8. Eight Day

"**Christmastide"**

**(Twleve Days)**

**8/12**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**On the seventh day of Christmas, the Light gave to the team:**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Please tell me you're not serious," Wally whined in the direction of the stone faced den mother.<p>

"Eight states? Isn't that a little too much publicity for the Shadows? Robin asked skeptically, an eyebrow arching.

"We don't know what they have planned," Roy answered in his business tone. "But the satellites have determined that there have been explosives placed along the borders of eight Midwestern states. We're unsure of the level of damage the explosives could cause, but they need to be disabled before we have to chance to find out."

"So for all we know, the Shadows could be setting off an early New Year's fireworks show?" Artemis suggested dryly

"And we have to go out in that snowstorm and turn it off?" Wally added. Roy glared at the two.

"Yes."

"I thought Kaldur pulled us off of active duty," Megan pointed out from Conner's side.

"I had placed the team on the off duty roster," Kaldur confirmed, motioning to Roy next. "But Red Arrow deemed it necessary for our team to handle this problem."

"Dude, why would you so that to us?" Wally began whining once more at Roy, who was starting to look annoyed.

"Team bonding."

"Has anyone else noticed that's his answer for everything?" Robin wondered aloud and it was definitely true. That was probably Red Arrow's most used phrase since he began filling in as their den mother. It was a simple, thoughtless response that got on the nerves of every member of the team. It served its purpose well.

"How will going into a blizzard be team bonding?" Conner asked the question for the umpteenth time. Everyone would be genuinely surprised if Roy happened to respond. He didn't.

"The six of you will split into pairs. Each pair will be in charge of locating and disabling of two detonators. I will take care of the other two," Roy ignored the question and began mapping out their game plan.

"Should you really be going with us?" Artemis asked one hip cocked to the side.

"And wouldn't it be more efficient to assign each of us one explosive since you are going?" Robin followed up with another question.

"And am I gonna have to be paired with Blondie?" Wally finished, his voice reverting into a whine once more. "I swear every time I get stuck with her and it's not fair."

"Yes, no, and now that you've said something about it, yes," Roy snapped as he received glares and a pathetic groan from the youngest three. "Instead of the Bioship, the Zeta tubes have been set to deliver you in a secluded area only minutes from your destinations to save time. Once you arrive, you will wait until each team has checked in before you begin mobilization. You must check in upon finding your first explosive; then you will gain approval to disengage and move on to your next destination. You will wait until the final explosive has been disassembled before movement towards the rendezvous point to bring us back here. Any questions?"

"Please tell me it's not too late to call in sick," Wally groaned tugging at his left glove. Artemis shut him up with a light punch to the arm and a roll of her eyes which he reciprocated happily.

"This is not a job, Kid Flash," Red Arrow chastised sternly glaring at his friend. "This is a way of life. One that you chose."

"Geez. Didn't he used to be...I don't know? Cooler?" Robin muttered to the pouting red head, who shrugged and mumbled something unintelligible. Their eyes followed the older archer as he walked away from the group and bended over at the console tapping a long stream of keys.

"He was cool at one point?" Artemis' cool grey eyes were trained on the boy's back, one eyebrow rose delicately and a smirk formed on her face. "Hey...I think...Oh no way! I totally see the end of the stick that's shoved up Roy's-"

Roy stiffened and glared over his shoulder directly at the blonde as Wally and Robin edged away from her. Artemis just crossed her arms and grinned at the fellow archer. He huffed slightly and turned his focus back to the screen.

"Artemis. I think you should really stop staring," Megan had floated to her friend's side and laid a hand on her shoulder. Megan's eyes were fixed in the same place Artemis' had been. "It's rude and," Megan's voice softened to a whisper, "I don't see the stick."

Artemis and Megan dissolved into giggles, earning them the curious glance of everyone in the room. Artemis grinned at the Martian as she replied, "You're right. You can't see it because it's too far up there."

The laughter began once more and one questioning look turned back into a glare. With a sneer, Roy finished his typing and turned back to the team.

"Let's just get this over with."

…

…

"It's really cold."

"For the fourth time: it is normal when there is a snow storm, Kid Idiot."

"Shut it Blon—"

A loud crackle shut the two up. "Stop fighting and check in already. We've been listening to the two of you fight for the past five minutes! Let's get this done with so we can get out of the cold!"

"Rob, man! My pride is at stake here! Back me up!"

"It's snow, KF! Your pride will freeze before you win against Artemis about this crap. Now just check in with Red Arrow the way he instructed us to so we can finish this mission."

"No. Not until she apologizes."

"Seriously, Baywatch? I haven't even done anything."

"Artemis, just apologize. You can antagonize Kid later."

Megan's voice came over the comm. "Aqualad and I can see our first explosive from where we stand. Please just check in so we can disable it."

"Sorry, Miss M. Only after this Arrowhead apologizes."

"Kid Flash, we have an objective to complete. You and Artemis may finish your fight at a later time. Right now there are more important things to worry about. Please begin mobilization."

"Aqualad, not until they check in."

"Red Arrow, they have been talking over the comm. since they arrived, we are aware that they have safely reached their first point. It is a waste of time to wait idly by for them to check in."

"It was part of the instructions I laid out for the team to follow, Aqualad. I expect my directions to be followed precisely."

"My instructions are not to be ignored, Red Arrow. You may be the team's keeper for the time being, but I am still its leader. Miss Martian and I are mobilizing to disengage the first bomb."

"Don't think I won't report you to the League for insubordination, Aqualad."

"I expect nothing less. Team One over and out."

"Sorry, Red. Supey and I kind of already took out our first explosive too. We're working on the second one as we speak. We'll meet you at the rendezvous point when we're done. Team Three over and out."

"Dammit Artemis! Look what you did! If you had just apologized—"

Roy pulled the receiver from his ear and threw it into the snow. He made sure to stamp his foot on it for…ahem…safety precautions. He started toward his first explosive site ignoring the urge to beat his forehead against the trees he passed. In silence that Roy was grateful for his disabled the first explosive, noting irately that it was nothing more than a flash bomb before setting off towards the second just in case it was more than a mere flash bomb.

Roy stopped once the small explosive came into his view from atop a small hill cover in more than a foot of snow to figure out the safest and quickest way down the hill. He never had the need to actually go down the hill as the bomb promptly exploded as soon as Roy made up his mind.

Roy stood at the top of the small hill, multicolored spots distorting his vision behind his protective domino mask. He wished that a tree was nearby so he could promptly beat his head against it.

That snowy night five out of eight bombs agree; the Light had just pulled a fast one on the Young Justice League. The other three bombs had gone and blown themselves up.

**.**

**.**

**Eight flash bomb**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Just got back from the hospital seven hours away.<br>Ugh.  
><strong>**Just ugh. **


	9. Ninth Day

"**Christmastide"**

**(Twelve Days)**

**9/12**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

.

**.  
><strong>

**On the ninth day of Christmas, Cheshire gave to the team…**

.

.

**.**

* * *

><p>"Dammit, Cheshire!" Red Arrow roared, frustration getting the best of him. The roof they were standing on was a private residence and at two in the morning, he really didn't give a damn about the people's sleep. It was cold, he was tired, and this damn girl wouldn't listen to him. "I can help you! You just have to come with me."<p>

"Unfortunately, you can't help me," the masked girl just sighed and taunted the poor red head. "My secrets are too close as it is, but I'll keep the offer in mind."

"Then I'll have to take you by force," Roy growled. He could hear the members of the sidekick squad finally arrive to the scene so he would have to make this speedy. The assassin just chuckled.

"As much as I would love a Christmas gift of that variety," Cheshire chuckled. "I haven't even gotten you a gift yet. Maybe next year…it you make it that long. See ya around, Red."

Roy opened his mouth to reply, but no sound came out. He was suddenly too preoccupied with the burning sensation down the length of his right side. After a side glance to the damage Cheshire had managed to do without him noticing, he found darts lodged into his body. The roof was empty as his body slumped forward.

**.**

**.**

"I think he's coming too."

"No really, bro. I thought that was just gas."

"That is just disgusting, Baywatch."

"Oh shove it, Blondie."

"No, I'm perfectly ha—"

"Artemis! Kid Flash!" Kaldur's voice was stern and unforgiving and the two feuding teens quieted down.

"You alright, Red?" as Roy's eyes squinted open, the first thing he saw was the wide white eyes of the Boy Wonder's domino mask. Roy couldn't quell he urge to poke the white of his friend's mask; an urge he's had many a time before. "Ouch! What the heck, Roy?"

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," Roy shrugged, his attention shifting immediately. For some reason he felt giddy, carefree…almost drunk. He also felt like sitting up. Laying down made him feel like he was flying. "Where are we? What happened?"

"We are in the Bioship over…" Kaldur waited for Miss Martian to fill in the gap.

"Ohio," the alien spared a glance over her shoulder at the makeshift med-bay.

"Cheshire managed to get poison into your system. We believe that she overestimated and struck you with one dart too many causing an overdose," Kaldur explained systematically. Roy had trouble with not tuning the teen out, he spoke way too formally.

"So I OD'd on poison darts?" Roy asked skeptically, trying to stop his laughter from bubbling over. He couldn't do it. He managed between breaths, "That's ridiculous! No stupid darts can OD me!"

"Think he means K.O.?" Artemis whispered to Megan, who just shrugged and chose to focus her attentions back on flying.

"No! I mean OD, Blondie!" Roy stuck his tongue out like a petulant child and while everyone was staring at the odd behavior of their den mother, Artemis stuck hers out in return. "Where are these stupid darts anyways? I thought they poisoned me."

"Well, uh. They did?" Wally offered, edging away from the oddly acting Roy. "We had to remove them."

"Give them back! They were a present from Cheshire! A Christmas present!" Roy demanded and Artemis sputtered in her seat. "I bet she's pretty under that mask of hers."

"Or she's butt ugly," Wally whispered to Robin, the whisper turned out to be loud enough for everyone to hear. Artemis started laughing outright and Roy turned to glare at the speedster.

"No. She can't be ugly," Roy protested, a harsh edge in his voice.

"Why not? There are plenty of unattractive women out there," Robin pointed out curious at this new side to his friend. He knew that it was the extra little bit of poison in his bloodstream, but he was more relaxed than normal.

"Yeah, like Arty over there. At least she won't be that bad," Wally offered up a joke and a grin to appease the angry archer. In return, he gained another angry archer.

"Nah. The replacement's not ugly. A pain in the ass, but pretty at least. She's got nice hair too," Roy shrugged giving a once over to the now stiff and seemingly statue like Artemis. "How do you think she keeps it so tame?"

"Who cares? Back to Cheshire," Robin nudged the older boy back into the right direction. "Why can't she be ugly again?"

"Oh. Yeah," Roy stopped and thought for a minute, his eyes feeling rather heavy and suddenly he wanted to lie back down. "Because she's getting me a Christmas present next year…if I make it until next year."

"Cheshire? Get a Christmas gift? Yeah, right," Artemis snorted from her chair. Roy ignored her in favor of pestering Kaldur.

"Can I see the darts? Please?" Roy asked almost pathetically. Kaldur gave him an odd look, but nodded as he turned away to fetch the tray of poisoned darts he had just removed from the hero's body. He held the tray next to Roy who stared at them in amazement. Each of the darts ends were wrapped in either green or red ribbon with a small bow on the end.

"Morbid, if you ask me," Artemis commented, breaking Roy's fascination.

"No one asked you," Wally was the first to retort.

"Don't be jealous, Arty," Roy grinned as he placed the green wrapped dart back onto the try. "Just because Cheshire has more Christmas spirit than you, doesn't mean I like her better. Except I do. No offense."

"Yeah, stop being a Grinch," Wally added, mocking tone annoying Artemis to no ends.

"I swear, I'm going to throw you out of this Bioship if you don't shut up, Baywatch," Artemis threatened, standing up and glaring fiercely at Wally.

"No, you won't. The worst you would do is kiss him," Roy rolled his eyes as he plopped back against the cot. "I think you two might actually have a thing for each other or something. It's that kindergarten stuff all over again. Just like Cheshire and me."

"Poison darts is considered kindergarten?" Wally asked incredulously; Roy sighed, ignoring him.

"So what's Cheshire getting you for Christmas next year?" Robin prodded hoping to get at least one more candid comment from his friend before he fell back asleep. "Do you know what you're getting her in return already?"

Roy's eyes were closed as he muttered his answer, it was slurred, but most of the team was listening closely for it. It was heard by all. "I'm getting laid, so 's she."

Artemis was leaning backing laughing wholeheartedly before anyone could even begin to comment.

.

**Nine Poison Darts.**

**.**


End file.
